What's A Girl To Do?
by xXBlueTongueXx
Summary: rated M for some language, lotta smut & i don't own anything, it's all Disney's. also, lot of Zack not much Cody featured in the story. in case you were wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life**

"Come on in Stevie," Cody said as he ushered me into the suite, "So what do you want to do today?" I knew exactly what I wanted to

do, but Cody has been acting so weird about it. I gave him a seductive look as I put my hands on my hips. I was wearing my special white

dress that came to my knees and tied at the back of my neck. Taking my hands off my hips, I slowly walked over to him and grabbed his

hands. I leaned in and gently put his lips on mine. I was taking a big risk here, and hoping that I didn't just royally screw up. He didn't like it

when I made the first move, ever. But to my surprise he began to kiss me back and put his hands on the small of my back as I wrapped my

arms around his neck, pulling us closer. _Okey, it's now or never,_ I thought to myself. So, I pulled away and gently eased him onto the couch. He

looked a little scared, so I sat on his lap and kissed his neck. "Everything's going to be alright," I whispered in his ear. I leaned back to look

him in the eyes and he was calmer. He kissed me on the lips and had his hand in my hair. I figured he was reaching for the dress tie so I

leaned back and said, "Let me help with that." I grabbed for it and began untying it. Cody got extremely pale and shook his head fervently, his

eyes wide. As the front of the dress fell showing my exposed breasts, he yelled, "No!" As soon as he saw them he shoved me off of his lap

and onto the floor. He dashed for the bathroom and I heard the sound of him heaving. He was puking his guts out. Tears started welling in my

eyes and I stood up. The tears started streaming down my cheeks as I fumbled to tie the dress back up. I heard his scream from the

bathroom, "LEAVE! NOW!" Then I heard him heave again. I ran to the door in tears and slammed it on my way out. I ran down the hall to the

elevators. I pressed the button and leaned against the wall beside it. I put my head in my hands and began sobbing harder. I slumped down

the wall still sobbing into my hands when I heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and I heard a gasp. I was too upset to care who it was

so I just stood up and walked into the elevator with my head still in my hands. Then I felt hands taking my hands away from my face. The

hands were rough, but gentle. I recognized them in a second. Zack took my chin in his hand and pulled it up so I was looking him in the face.

"Stevie, what's wrong." He said all too seriously, "What did Cody do to you." He looked in straight in the eyes waiting for me to answer. I

grabbed him by his broad shoulders and started sobbing again as the doors closed behind me. He puts his arms around me and pulled me

tight. He patted my hair and shushed me, whispering into my ear that everything was going to be okey. I finally stopped sobbing and lifted my

tear-streaked face to look at him. "Zack, is Cody gay?" Zack looked away for a moment then looked back down at me. "Yes." I got this horrified

look on my face and began sobbing again. He pulled me into his chest as the elevator door dinged again and opened up into the lobby. Zack

dragged me out of the elevator and into a secluded corner. "You wait here and I'll be right back. Okey, Stevie?" I nodded, sobbing quietly, and

watched him cross the lobby over to Mr. Mosby's desk. He crouched down when Mr. Mosby turned around to check someone in. I just stared at

him thinking to myself, _What is he doing?_ The phone rang and Mr. Mosby turned around to answer it. While his back was turned Zack stood up

and swiped a key card off of Mr. Mosby's desk. He casually walked back over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the elevators.

He pressed a button and I started to ask, "Zack, where are we-" but he shushed be, cutting me off. So, we waited for the elevator in silence,

him gripping my hand tightly as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. The elevator doors opened and he tugged on my hand, pulling me

into the empty elevator. He pressed a button and pulled me to his chest again. I leaned my head against his firm chest muscles and closed my

eyes. "How long have you known Cody was gay?" I asked without opening my eyes or taking my head off his chest. He sighed and answered,

"Stevie, I've known for a long time that Cody was gay. I accepted it. He wouldn't." I started crying softly, "How could I be so stupid." Zack

broke away, lifting my chin up again to look him in the eyes. "You are not stupid. Cody would never admit it to himself, let alone his _girlfriend_.

Do not blame yourself for this." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same while resting his chin on my head. "Zack, can I

tell you something?" He nodded. I got up on my tippy toes so I was eye level with him and out faces were merely inches apart. "You've always

been there for me, and I really appreciate it. That's why I…" _…love you._ "think you are a really great friend." I caved. I couldn't say it. He'd

always been there for me, even when Cody wasn't. I'd developed feelings for Zack, but I couldn't tell him because I was with his twin brother.

What kind of person would I be if I told him I loved him while I was still dating his brother? But after what happened with Cody upstairs…


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator door dinged, making me jump. Zack chuckled and took my hand, leading me down the hallway. "Now where are we going?" He

ignored me and just kept on walking down the hallway. We came to the door at the end and he swiped the key card, and the door opened. He

yanked me through the door quickly and shut the door behind me quietly. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I squeaked out of

surprised, but then soon started kissing him back. He pulled away, "That was for in the elevator." I looked confused and he grinned. He leaned

down again and kissed me, pushing me flat against the door. He took my hands over my head and started kissing my neck. My fingers

intertwined with his and I moaned, closing my eyes. He abruptly stopped and pulled me into the room, over to the bed. I looked at him,

bewildered. He sat down on the bed and I sat beside him. He looked down at me and said, "Stevie, I like you as more than a friend." I scoffed,

"Obviously." He chuckled and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were so close in the elevator, and I was going

to kiss you but the doors opened to soon…" I scooted closer to him and put my hands on his. "Don't be sorry, Zack." His head shot up and he

looked at me, confused. "I knew there was something strange about Cody after I started dating him, and when we fought a lot, you were

always there for me. Then I realized that I liked you…" I hung my head in shame, "I couldn't tell you because I was dating Cody and I didn't

know how to break up with him without losing both of you." He took my chin and pulled me into a gentle kiss. When we broke apart he said,

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He looked down at me adoringly and I smiled up at him. He picked me up

and sat me on his lap. He pulled my hair the one side and began kissing my exposed neck. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I closed my

mouth, trying not to moan. He nibbled and sucked my earlobe, "I love you, Stevie," I grinned happily, "I love you too, Zack." He stopped and I

opened my eyes. He was looking at me so seriously. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," I replied. I unwrapped my arms from around him and stood up.

I sat back down, straddling a confused-looking Zack. "I always have." I said and leaned into him. He opened his mouth and his tongue licked

my lips. I got the message and opened my mouth as well, and his tongue darted in. He started exploring my mouth but I moved my tongue

and stopped him. Then our tongues started a relentless battle of no winners. One hand gripped my bare back and the other was in my hair.

My hands slid down his back and under his shirt. They then began back up under, feeling all of his muscles along the way. When I got to his

neck he lifted his hands up and I pulled his shirt off of him. Before he could kiss me again I leaned back and looked at his chiseled body. He

looked down at himself, self-consciously and back up to me, with a worried look on his face. I smiled at him reassuringly and began nipping

and kissing his neck. He pulled me closer and started grabbing my size 36C breasts through my dress. I put my hands in his hair and began

lightly tugging, and he groaned. I smiled and it just made me want to do it more, so I did. I did it a few more time and he grabbed my wrists

and put them behind my back, breaking the kiss. "If you keep doing that then I will get you back." He said sternly. I gave him a defiant look,

"Oh yeah? How?" He gave me a devilish grin and let go of my hands, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, and

he turned me around and laid me on the bed. He leaned over me and his hands went to the tie for the dress at the back of my neck. He slowly

untied it and pulled the dress down, exposing my naked breasts. Now it was my turn to look down at myself self-consciously. I looked at them

then at him, and crossed my arms across my chest, "Don't look at me. I'm hideous." Zack tried to unfurl my arms, but failed, "No don't." He said

soothingly. "Why?" I practically yelled with tears streaming down my face, "So you can take one look at them and go hurl your guts out like

your brother!" I yelled accusingly. I swung my arms wide, exposing my breasts once more. "Fine, go ahead." I yelled again, my face tear-

strewn and red. Zack looked hurt. He grabbed my hands and pulled them flat to his chest. He then laid down on his elbows and twirled my hair

in his fingers. "You really think I think you're hideous?" He paused, waiting for me to reply. When I didn't he went on, "I think you're beautiful,

and I wouldn't change a thing about you." He kissed me gently on the forehead, then the nose, then my cheeks, and finally my mouth. He held

me with tenderness, and caressed me oh so gently. I broke the kiss and the look in his eyes assured me that he was sincere. He smiled down

at me and I smiled back. I knew in my heart that this was right. This is the one who loved and adored me more than anyone. This is the man I

belonged with; Zack, who was there all along, but always in the background. But now he was going to be my Zack, and nothing was going to

stop me now. I was determined. He was going to be mine. I whispered, "Get up for a sec. I need you to help me with something." He looked

confused but obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood up and so did I. I turned so my back was facing him. I pulled my long brown hair over my right shoulder exposing my back to him.

"Can you unzip me? This dress is suffocating me." I heard his breathing hitch as his hands went to the zipper on my dress. His hands were

warm as he slowly unzipped my dress, the zipper stopping right above my butt. He let go of the zipper and the dress fell to my ankles. I

stepped out of it and turned to face him. His breathing hitched once more as he gave me a once-over and stepped over to me. He picked me

up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed my back against the nearest wall, kissing me fiercely and took my wrists and put them

above my head. "Keep those there." He demanded. I did as I was told and he started sucking and biting my neck and collarbone, making me

moan in pleasure. He groped and began kissing my breasts. He sucked on my left nipple while kneading the other one, and gave the other the

same treatment. I was writhing underneath him and against the wall. I felt this build-up of desire in the pit of my stomach, and I was aching to

run my fingers through his hair. I caved and did. He immediately stopped, "I thought I told you not to move your hands." He whispered huskily.

_God, he is so sexy._ "I'm sorry." I whispered my voice a little husky too. He flashed me another one of his devilish grins, "You better be little

missy." He swung me around and threw me on the bed. I looked up at him in surprise as he pounced on top of me, making me squeal and

giggle. We sat and laughed for a moment before we caught each other's stare. Suddenly, the air around us got thick and heavy with tension.

Desire and lust was running through me like an electrical current. Before we could say anything I lunged on top of Zack, straddling him. "My

turn." I whispered seductively. I started nipping and licking his neck, chest, collarbone, ear, and anything else I could get my hands on. I

kissed and bit every inch of that boy from the waist up. I was down by his pants and I gazed up at him. He looked down at me and nodded,

lifting his hips for me. I pulled down his pants and boxers all in one fatal swoop. His dick popped free and was mine for the taking. I took the

head in my mouth and massaged the shaft and his balls with my hands. I did this for a while and was getting really tired. When they call it a

"blow JOB" they weren't kidding about the job part. It's hard work! And right when I was about to stop he is my saving grace and yells at me

to stop. I immediately dropped everything and backed up a step. "What?" I asked, alarmed. "What did I do? Did I hurt you? God, I'm so sorry."

I was starting to freak out. "No, no, no, no, no" he said very quickly, "I just needed a second or I wouldn't have made it." He gave me a wink. I

was completely relieved, "Whew, damn, you scared me." He looked a little confused, "Why?" I started explaining, "Well, I've never done that

before and I thought I hurt you—" He cut me off, "Wai—wai—wait. You've never done that before? Bullshit!" I grinned, "Yes, I've never done

that before." His mouth dropped open, "So, you're sayin I just got the best blowjob of my life and I got it from a rookie?" I nodded, "Geez,

does nobody watch porn anymore?" I said jokingly. He grinned from ear to ear, "Where the hell have you been all my life?" "In my room

watching porn, obviously." I replied snarkily. He laughed and sat up. "What else can you do?" He asked, grasping my chin between his fingers.

"Wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

He makes a pouty face at me. "Don't give me that face!" I playfully scold him. He pulls me in for a kiss. He lays me down on the bed without

breaking the kiss. He started kissing down my breasts and stomach, and he gets to my soaking wet panties. "Wow, you really want me." He

says arrogantly. I just glared down at him. He laughed at me and kept kissing above my panty line. He then moved down between my legs

and began kissing my calves. He kept moving north, up my thighs, and he struck gold. Without a warning he started sucking my clit through my

panties. I gasped and bit my tongue. He looked up at me, alarmed. He started to open his mouth to say something, but before he could I said,

"I'm alright, but damn. A little warning next time." He nodded and looked down at my panties like they were a nuisance, and at this point and

time I guess they were. I started thinking for a moment. _What the hell _was_ that? But I liked it. And I think I wanna do it again. I wonder when I _

_should tell him…_ He tugged at my panties and looked up at me again. I lifted my hips slightly for him and I could physically see him relax a bit.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He just smiled. "What?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed, "Nothing. Just nothing." He

smiled and shrugged. I saw him look down at his prize and I panicked. His head ducked down and I didn't know what to do so I kinda

slammed my legs together, trapping his face between my knees. "No don't!" I yelled. "Ooow!" He paused, "Can you release me please?" I

immediately opened my legs and jumped back, sitting up. I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned back against the bedframe. "I'm so sorry,

Zack." I put my head on my knees, ashamed. He started rubbing his temples, "What the hell, Nikki?" "I'm—I'm so s—sorry." I was trying my

hardest not to sob, so I was stuttering like crazy. "No, seriously Nikki. What was that?" He started getting upset. I lifted my face to look at

him. He looked in my eyes, "Oh my god, Nikki," He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "Why didn't you tell me?" I just stared at

him, "Tell you what?" I said quietly. "That you're a virgin!" He yelled. "I'm sorry…" I shrank away from him and into the bedframe more. "Oh, no.

Don't do that." He scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "I'm sorry for yelling, but why didn't you tell me?"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, "I was too ashamed to tell anyone…" He patted my back and shushed me, "It's okey…" He sounded

unsure so I leaned back and looked him in the face. "Is it, Zack? 'Cause I doubt this happens often." He shrugged and said, "Well, I can't say it

does, but i respect that. Being 17 and still a virgin in our generation is hard. My only question is, how the hell did you pull that off?" I hugged

him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I just hadn't fallen in love. I mean, yes, I have had a boyfriend before but it

didn't get any more physical than making out." He sat and contemplated this for a while. His heart was beating fast. It was mesmerizing. "So

you want your first time to be with someone you love?" He whispered. "Mhmmmm…" Was all I could manage. I was so close to falling asleep

from listening to his heartbeat. He sighed and just sat with me. I guessed he was contemplating how to proceed. It seemed like he didn't

know what to do, so I whispered to him, "Zack…" "Yes my dear," He replied. "Do you love me, Zack?" I could hear the smile in his voice, "Yes

my dear." I smiled. _He's going to be mine then._ "Zack, will you be mine?" He kissed my head, "As long as you'll have me my dear." _Perfect._ I

looked up at him. "Then kiss me." He leaned down and kissed me gently. I kissed him back passionately. I wanted Zack so badly. Almost as if

on cue he scooted down on the bed—without breaking the kiss—and put a hand on the small of my back, lifting me down with him. I smiled in

between kisses and wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and gave me the last-chance-to-turn-back look. I nodded, giving him

the signal to go ahead. I was ready. I wanted to do this. He kissed me, hard, and slammed into me. I screamed like I'd been shot. Zack

jumped off me and nearly fell off the damn bed. "Nikki! Are you okey?!" He launched back over to me as fast as he left. "I'm—I'm alright…" He

cradled me in his arms, "I'm so sorry." I started to get aggravated. I wanted to do this and do it now. I ripped Zack's arms away from me and

pushed him down on the bed. "I want to do this. I need to do this." I growled through my teeth. He looked kinda scared but severely turned

on. I clambered on top of him and positioned myself. I lowered myself onto him and gritted my teeth. "Hey, if you don't want to do this—" I

leaned down and kissed him while simultaneously raising my hips. I broke the kiss, "Now shut up and help me. I don't know what I'm doin." He

gave me a wicked grin, "Allow me." He flipped me over and pushed into me again. I gritted my teeth and grunted. "God dammit," He raised an

eyebrow, "Keep going…" I growled again. He kept going… and going… and going… until what seemed like forever. Until he finally groaned and

pulled out, spewing all over my stomach. He collapsed beside me, breathing hard. I took the sheet and wiped off my tummy and crawled up

next to him. "So how was that?" Zack asked with a smirk. "Eeeh." I faked. He poked me in the ribs and I elbowed him back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**THE END**


End file.
